World II
by Mew Anzu
Summary: A portal is opened between the "First World" and the "World II". Now countries are fighting to control World II, which houses pokemon. People pair up with pokemon in this time-warping fanfic. Set in this world's 1910, features historical figures mixed with cartoon monsters and events. SYOC. Information inside and on profile. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

There are many worlds that surround ours, but they remain invisible to our senses. Yet the idea that we could connect two of the worlds is getting closer and closer to be reality.

The world was surprised one cold morning in December of 1908 when an image of two small monsters fighting each other spread around. No one knew where it came from. Someone submitted it to the newspapers one night and the next morning it was featured on the front page. At first critics claimed it to be a hoax, like Sober Sue or the Dreadnought Hoax. But after a couple of months, scientists began to believe that the picture was real. The public was made to believe it was fake, while scientists worked on a way to connect their world, dubbed the "First World", to the world were the monsters were, dubbed the "World II". Many countries raced to beat one another as to take World II as their own.

It wasn't until March of 1910 that they had become close to connecting the two worlds.

* * *

_London, England_

The lab was dimly lit while scientist sat in front of monitors with flashing lights.

"How close are we to opening the Gate?" asked a tall man.

The person he asked was another man, one who was much shorter than him, who sat in front of the largest monitor.

"We have the most advanced technology," the shorter man started to explain. "With all of this, we are just days from the Gate opening."

"Good," the tall man stated.

He stepped back to get a better look at the screens. They featured sepia pictures of strange looking monsters. The monsters appeared to be fighting each other.

"This world should be easy to conquer," he muttered.

* * *

_Moscow, Russian Empire_

The scientists scattered. Numbers continued to be listed on their screens and they were trying to quickly write them all down. A man walked into the room and suddenly became concerned by the sight of his scientists running around, looking like ants. He stopped a scientist that ran by him.

"What are these numbers?" he asked.

The scientist smiled.

"The key to the Vorota," the scientist answered.

The man let the scientist go, who in turn went back to trying to write down the numbers.

So the key to the Portal was close. This made the man extremely happy. Soon Russia will not only be the largest country in the world, but have control of an entire new world as well.

* * *

_Chicago, USA_

There were only five men allowed in the room. Each one having a special significance to the project. They were all sworn to secrecy on the topic.

"We are close sir," one man said to his superior.

The superior, a man dressed in a military general uniform, stood while the other four men sat.

"How close?" he asked.

Another scientist spoke up.

"About another day or two."

The general nodded.

"I want to be any other country," said the general.

The previous scientist stopped and turned to look at the general.

"Do you really think there are other countries trying to reach the other worlds?" he asked.

The general just stared.

"Do you think the other countries are stupid?" asked the general.

The scientist shook his head.

"Of course not."

"Well, why would they be so ignorant to over look the other worlds when we were handed such critical information about them?" asked the general.

That appeared to the end of that conversation because the scientist turned back around and went back to his work.

They had been working months straight on trying to open the passage between the two worlds and they were getting closer and closer.

* * *

_Paris, France_

The rain poured outside the building. The windows that lined the top part of the walls only showed grey and bleak weather. The scientists inside calmly worked, no one saying anything. It was just how the supervisor liked it, calm.

He walked back into his office; a room walled with windows so he could continue watching the men. Inside another man, this one in a French lieutenant uniform. He stood with his back straight and his chest puffed out.

"What does you superior want to know?" asked the supervisor.

"How much longer this will be going on?" asked the lieutenant. "This is taking a lot of money out of the budgets and people are starting to ask."

"First off, just a few more days, a week at the most, and then we should be able to open the passage between the two. Second of all, you sound like this is a waste of money..." started the supervisor.

The lieutenant nodded.

"That is exactly what I think," he stated. "I don't see the point in traveling to another world and wasting money on that travel when we have so many problems in this one."

The supervisor sighed.

"We aren't doing this for the hell of it. We are doing it to be the first ones there. If another country, say Germany or China, got there first and found an ultimate weapon. We as a world would be at a lost and would fall into the hands of those corbeille. Now is it a waste of money to stop someone from destroying two worlds?"

The lieutenant didn't respond.

"I'll take your lack of words as a confirmation," said the supervisor. After a pause, "You are dismissed. Unless you have some more ignorant comments."

The lieutenant stared at the man for a bit, but soon left.

* * *

_Shanghai, China_

The scientists huddled around one large screen. On it a sepia-toned video of two monsters fighting played on.

One was a cat-like creature. It was large, looking like a lioness. On its forehead sat a red gem. It fought a floating jellyfish.

The scientists watched in amazement at the video.

"Shuoming! Shuoming!" shouted a voice.

A shout man, a little smaller than an average female, walked into the room. His anger at the sight of none of his scientists working was obvious. He walked over to the group, but soon stopped at the sight of the video.

"What is this?" he asked.

A scientist turned to him to address him.

"It just appeared this morning. It appears to be a video image of two monsters, from World II, fighting. Very similar to the photograph," the scientist explained.

The short man paused.

"Do you know if anyone else has seen this?" he asked.

The scientist shook his head.

"I believe we are the only ones," he answered.

"Good. Let's keep it that way."

* * *

**Okay, so long story short, this is a science fiction fanfic about two worlds. The first world is our world in 1910. The second world is the pokemon world, known as World II (2). In the prologue, scientists from England, USA, France, China, and Russia are trying to be the first to open a portal between the two world. Each country has their own reason for doing so. We already somewhat know France's, but we will discover the other's reasonings later on.**

**This story will take place between 1910 through 1940. I am going to start it off with characters, which you can submit, for 1910. I feel like once we get to 1925 or so, I may ask for some new characters. Rules for submissions will be on my profile, along with the form. Please be careful to read the rules because this story is very specific.**

**Also if you submit, please favourite and/or follow the story. And be sure to review, even if you don't submit. I love reading reviews, as long as they aren't rude and insulting.**

Translations:

_*The Gate - England calls the portal between the two worlds as the "Gate"._

_*Vorota - Russian for gate. The Russian's name for the portal._

_*Corbeille - French for trash. Used as an insult._

_*Shuoming - Chinese for explanation. The man is calling out for the others to explain._


	2. Chapter 1

**I keep getting female Chinese OC's, but I would perfer to get some Russian and American OCs. Also I need male OC's just as much as female OC's. So send them in and be sure to read the rules thoroughly. Form and rules can be found on my profile.**

**How I got this idea... I was looking at horrible Kuroshitsuji OC's on my favourite site (Well one of them. Site is [fuck yeah horrible kuroshitsuji ocs. tumblr. com] minus the brackets and spaces!) and I came up with an idea to have a fanfic set in an older time. I was going to do the Victorian age, but after looking around, 1910 seemed to be a perfect time to start it instead. Pokemon is one of my favourite animes and it seemed to fit in like a puzzle piece. So that is pretty much it. I decided to do this "project" to open the "gate" as a competition between countries, seeing how countries tend to do that.**

**Now on to the story and the first few OC's to be introduced.**

* * *

Weihaiwei, China

The girl walked along the port, her shoes slightly clicking against the road. She looked at the British ships that slept in the port.

It had been 12 years since China had leased Weihaiwei to Britain. Even though Xue was only 5 when Britain had began to occupy the port, but she remembered seeing the first few British ships come into the port.

She turned her attention away from the ships. She turned down another street and began to walk away from the port. After walking down the street for a bit, she soon stood in front of a small restaurant. People were bustling inside. Xue had never been comfortable around strangers, which was what those people inside were to her. But she took a silent big breath and walked inside. She weaved in and out the customers, making her way to the back. She walked through a door and was soon in the kitchen. An older woman stood there, watching the cook.

"Zixi!" the older woman commanded. "This food should be cooked well. My name is attached to this food."

The older woman turned around after sensing someone else there. Her harsh expression turned softer upon seeing Xue.

"Xue," she said.

She walked over to the young girl and hugged her. Xue hugged her back, but Xue's neutral expression barely changed.

"Grandma," she said.

Xue's grandma turned back to the cook.

"Xue, this is our new cook, Mengyao Sung. We hired him because of the business growing, yet he doesn't seem to be able to cook anything right," she explained.

Mengyao cringed at the comment. He has worked in so many restaurants before. This was the first time anyone has insulted his cooking.

Xue saw the cringe, but kept silent. She knew her grandma could say some mean things sometimes, but she really was just testing him. If he couldn't handle this, he couldn't handle working there.  
Xue expected him to say something or to storm out, but Mengyao just kept silent and working on the food he was cooking.

Grandma didn't pay attention to him and ushered Xue back into the restaurant.

"While you're here, might as well help out," she said.

She handed Xue a platter with food on it.

"Table shiwu," Grandma ordered.

Xue nodded and walked through the crowd with some elegance. She made her way to Table 15 and started to set the food down in front of the British men.

"What a cute girl," laughed one man.

Another man tried to make eye contact with Xue, but she kept her head down.

"I wonder if she can speak English," he said.

The men continued to laugh. Once Xue was down, she grabbed the platter and walked quickly away.

"Why are you here anyway?" asked Grandma.

Xue took the food from her grandma and placed it on the platter.

"I came by to see how you and the business were doing," she said.

Xue always had loved her grandma. The fact that her grandma could go through so many hardships and come out on top. Xue admired that.

"I am fine and as you can see, so is the restaurant," Grandma replied. "Table Si."

Xue nodded and walked over to Table Four. This one housed a group of young Chinese teens. She knew them from hanging around Xinying Wu, her best friend. Despite their cheerful attitude when Xue approached them with their food, they were usually quiet cold towards her. They called her cold and robotic. Their nickname for her was 'Bing Gongzhu'.

They looked up at her as she set down their food and glared at her. They made no attempt for conversation, just taking their food. Once Xue was done, she ran away.

Grandma walked up to her once she appeared back at the back of the restaurant.

"I heard there is going to be a firework show later today," Grandma stated. "Why don't you go grab Xinying and get ready for it?"

Xue wanted to grab her grandma and embrace her in a hug, but she refrained since she was in view of everyone.

"Xiexie," she thanked.

With that, Xue handed the platter back and left the restaurant.

* * *

Pearl Harbor, Hawaii, USA

The military base was hectic as always. Big trucks driving down the road. Uniformed men training in the fields. But Polly was used to this sight. Ford Island had been her home for seven years.

She sat, in her front yard, watching all of this. Her younger brother ran in circles around her.

"Donald, stop acting like a child," she complained.

Donald was only 9, but Polly, being 14, was going through that phase when she thinks everyone she should act mature.

"But I am a child," he whined.

He continued to run in circles until he got dizzy and fell into the lawn.

"I'm bored," he whined.

She sighed. So was she, but she wasn't going to say anything. Instead, she just continued to sit there.

"Can we go visit Tommy?" asked Donald.

Tommy was Donald's best friend. He lived a few streets away from Polly and Donald. Polly considered this option, but only because of Tommy's older brother.

Johnny Rodgers. He was only a couple of years older than Polly. She had a huge crush on him ever since she first saw him. But he never showed any interest in her. He was nice and all, but he treated her like he treated everyone else.

She sighed and stood up.

"Fine," was all she said, but Donald began to jump up and down like she said, "Okay. Let's go get Tommy and go to the center of the Earth and view dinosaurs up close."

Donald skipped ahead while Polly walked behind him. The walk was short and soon the duo was at the Rodger's front door.

"Donald!" shouted a shrill voice.

A boy, around Donald's age, ran out through the door and attacked Donald in a hug. It was Tommy. Soon the two boys were playing tag in the yard.

"Hi Polly."

Polly turned her attention from the boys back to the front door. Standing there was the older teen, Johnny. His blonde hair combed back to show his bright blue eyes staring at Polly. His face housed an A-plus smile.

"Oh, hi Johnny," she said, managing not to stutter.

He sat down on the front steps and motioned for Polly to sit beside him. She did just that.

"Donald was bored and wanted to come play with Tommy," Polly explained.

Johnny nodded.

"It's okay. It makes me happy to see them having fun," said Johnny.

Polly sighed inside. He was so nice.

"Speaking of which. There is a parade going on in the city today and I was thinking of taking Tommy," he started. "Would you and Donald like to come too?"

Polly held her breath. She was screaming "YES!" inside her head, but tried to keep calm.

"Donald!" she called out. "Do you want to go see a parade with Tommy and Johnny?"

Donald stopped and Tommy ended up tackling him down. While pinned, Donald looked at Polly with a large smile.

"Yes!" he cheered.

Polly turned her attention back to Johnny.

"I'll have to tell my mother first, but we would like to come," she said.

Johnny smiled.

"Sweet," he said. "I can watch Donald and Tommy if you want to go tell your mother now..."

Polly nodded.

"Okay," she said.

She stood up and began to briskly walk home.

* * *

**Okay, first two OC's introduced.**

**Polly, Johnny, Tommy, Donald, and Mengyao belong to me.**

**Xue, Grandma (I gave her some personality, but the idea and all belong to them.), and Xinying belong to Storm229.**

**If your OC did appear, don't fear. Many OC's will make their appearance later in the story. I am thinking about having the Pokemon come in here soon too.**

**Btw, Storm229. Between 1898 and 1930, Weihai was Weihaiwei, or Port Edward. As it was leased by China to England. So I know you put Weihai, but I kind of changed it a bit.**

Translations:

_*Zixi - Chinese. 'Careful, Attentive'. Grandma is telling Mengyao to be attentive._

_*Shiwu - Chinese. '15'._

_*Si - Chinese. '4'._

_*Xiexie - Chinese. 'Thank-you'._

_*Ford Island - I stretched this to where the US Army was holding it during 1910, when it was actually bought in 1918. Don't hate me._


	3. Announcement

So I am stopping all of my SYOC stories because I cannot figure out what to do next. That is what I get for waiting months to do anything. My sincerest and most humble apologies to those who have submitted. I am willing to put the stories up for adoption. If you wish to continue the story yourself, pm me. I will take you into consideration and if I don't receive another offer within two days, I will send you every chapter of the story and all the OCs. Most likely, if I get multiple offers, I will choose the one will that seems the better writer. (Do not take offence to that please.)Though most likely, I won't get multiple offers. Sorry again, and hope you will stay with me. I may be starting new, smaller SYOC's, where I can actually finish them.

Stories up for adoption:

_~Forgotten in Time, Hidden Amongst the Dust_

_~World II_

_~Insula Damnatorum_


End file.
